


Vow

by Siriusfan13



Series: 100 Word Ficlets [19]
Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: Angst, Gen, One Shot, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25912006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusfan13/pseuds/Siriusfan13
Summary: 100 word ficlet. Kenshin's thoughts of having broken his vow... Please R&R.
Series: 100 Word Ficlets [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829701
Kudos: 1





	Vow

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Ruroken. I know… big surprise. Especially since I'm not even Japanese…

**Vow**

Fury burned within the ex-hitokiri as his blade sliced down and killed the man. Ten seconds had erased ten years of atoning, because he _couldn't_ let this man kill an innocent child.

_There's no turning back. I'm a hitokiri… a mad dog… And mad dogs must be put down..._

_Shishou, I must find you…_

Then a shout drew him, and the world drew sharply into focus…

Chou was still breathing...

_I didn't break my vow…_

It never occurred to him that if he'd truly risked succumbing to the blood lust, then he wouldn't have risked breaking his oath at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Just another 100 word fic… mostly because I wanted to see if I could still write them. Not up to the old caliber, sadly, but it will suffice… This is an edited version of the original post (the last line is the only major change) on fanfiction.net, so it's slightly better than it was before.
> 
> Dewa mata.
> 
> Sirius


End file.
